Engine exhaust systems may include a variety of components, including exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) components. The mounting of these components on the engine or engine application may be difficult given size, temperature, and stress constraints. Adding to the difficulty, different applications may require exit of the exhaust in different directions, which may impact the mounting of exhaust and other components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,986 (the '986 patent) shows an exhaust system including manifolds with pipes that bend around each other before combining into a common collector.